TrainBoy43's Tomy Hero of the Rails Remake Clips
Here are some clips from TrainBoy43's Hero of the Rails full movie. Clips Thomas challenges Spencer to a race. *Narrator: Early, the next morning, in the cold light of dawn, Thomas and his friends waited for Spencer. They could see a streak of silver engine puffing toward them. (Spencer arrives) It was Spencer. Thomas felt worried. *Thomas: I can't do this, Percy. *Percy: Yes, you can, Thomas. You always tell us, we can do whatever we want to. So can you. *Narrator: The tracks were clear for Spencer and Thomas, and both engines were coupled to their heavy loads. Edward puffed foward. (Thomas, coupled to seven freight cars, such as a coal car, a cattle car, a boxcar, a stone car, a hay car, a timber car, Baby Ruth car, and a caboose, and Spencer, coupled to five flatcars, are ready to go) *Edward: You will each take different tracks round the Island. You may only stop for coal and water. *Narrator: Then Edward whistled long and loud. The contest had begun. Spencer and Thomas pumped their pistons. (after Edward whistles long and loud, Thomas and Spencer, with their loads, depart) Thomas puffed off, with a heave and huff. *Thomas: I can do it, I'll puff from over, I'll show Spencer I really am stronger. *Narrator: Spencer smiled as he slid away. *Spencer: I'll show Thomas who's strong & who's weak, He'll puff home with a squeak & a creak. *Michael Brandon: The other engines watched and worried, then they blew their whistled long & strong. *Everyone: (blow their whistles) Good luck Thomas!!!! *Michael Brandon: Thomas and Spencer puffed round the island, they clickety-clacked along the tracks, they whooshed through woods & they huffed up hills, Spencer steamed & smiled, he raced & he roared, Thomas puffed and huffed, he heaved and he hauled. *Spencer: (chuckles) Silly little engine, when will he learn. *Thomas: You can do whatever you want to. And I want to win!! *Michael Brandon: Thomas was huffing up a steep slope, he was puffing & panting & his axeles ached, at last, he reached the top. *Thomas: Hooray. I did it! (hears a clattering noise) *Michael Brandon: Then there was trouble, there was a clang & a prang, Thomas gasped. *Thomas: (gasps) Cinders and ashes! I've broken my brakes *Michael Brandon: Thomas' wheels started to whir & to wobble, He flew faster & faster down the hill. *Thomas:Oh, no. Oh, help! *Michael Brandon: Thomas raced up one hill & rattled up the next. *Thomas: Help. I can't stop! *Michael Brandon: Thomas's heavy freight cars pushed him on and on, Through a junction where Spencer was waiting... *Spencer: Blistering boilers! *Michael Brandon: And into some potato cars, potatoes bounced everywhere, but Thomas sped on into a flatbedof jelly barrels, Sticky jelly flew in the air & landed all over Thomas, But still he went on and found himself rolling along an old rickety track, ahead, Thomas could see a thick wall of bushes. *Thomas: Fenders and funnels! How can I stop? *Michael Brandon: With a scrunch & a crunch, Thomas crashed into the bushes & came to a stop. *Thomas: Flaming fireboxes, that was scary. *Michael Brandon: Thomas looked around, after the racing & rattling, it was very quiet. *Thomas: Spencer will be back at the shunting yards now. He'll be puffing with pride because he won the contest. And my best friend Percy will be wondering where we are, I don't know where I am? Thomas and Hiro try to escape Spencer, but fail when Hiro breaks down. *narrator: THAT AFTERNOON, HIRO WAS WAITING FOR THOMAS. HE WAS EXCITED. HIS FIREBOX FLARED, AND HIS STEAM SWIRLED. *- PERCY WILL BE HERE SOON WITH YOUR WATER INJECTOR. IT'S THE LAST PART YOU'LL NEED TO MAKE ENOUGH STEAM. *- I WONDER IF SIR TOPHAM HATT WILL HAVE SEEN ANY PICTURES OF ME. *- OF COURSE HE WILL. HE WILL BE VERY PROUD TO HAVE YOU AS PART OF HIS RAILWAY. *- I'M SO HAPPY. I HAVE WAITED A LONG TIME. blowing *narrator: SUDDENLY, THERE WAS THE SOUND OF A LOUD WHISTLE. blowing IT WAS A WHISTLE THEY BOTH FEARED. *- IT'S SPENCER! *- HE'S FOUND US. HELP, THOMAS. SPENCER WILL MAKE SURE I'M SENT TO THE SMELTER'S YARD. *- NO, HE WON'T, HIRO. YOU'RE NEARLY FIXED. YOU CAN PUFF AWAY FROM SPENCER. FOLLOW ME. *narrator: SO WITH A POUNDING PUFF AND A HEAVING HUFF, HIRO WAS ON THE TRACKS, FOLLOWING THOMAS TO STEAM AWAY FROM SPENCER. HIRO STEAMED DOWN THE TRACK, RATTLING AND CLATTERING. HIS PISTONS PUMPED, AND HIS BOILER BUBBLED. *- WELL DONE, HIRO. *- THANK YOU, THOMAS! laughing *narrator: THEN THERE WAS TROUBLE. SPENCER SNAKED ONTO THE TRACKS BEHIND THOMAS. *- FOUND YOU, THOMAS. *- SPENCER! *narrator: THOMAS' WHEELS WHIRRED LIKE THE WIND. *- YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME THIS TIME. *narrator: HIRO CHUFFED AS FAST AS HE COULD. HE WANTED TO WHEESH AWAY FROM SPENCER. THEN SPENCER SAW HIRO AND GASPED. SPENCER HAD NEVER SEEN AN ENGINE AS STRANGE AS HIRO BEFORE. * - WHO ARE YOU? *- HIRO! *- THOMAS! *- THAT ENGINE CAN'T EVEN PUFF PROPERLY. *narrator: HIRO'S ENGINE HAD STARTED TO CLATTER AND CLUNK. HIS STEAM DOME SHOOK, AND HIS CYLINDERS CREAKED. HIRO WAS WORRIED. WITHOUT THE LAST ENGINE PART, HIRO COULD ONLY SPUTTER AND SPLUTTER. HIRO'S NEW LAMP BROKE LOOSE AND HIT SPENCER. *- WHOA. *narrator: NOW HIRO'S ENGINE STARTED TO JUTTER AND JITTER. PARTS FELL OFF. THEY CLANGED, AND THEY BANGED ONTO THE TRACK. *- NO! *- DON'T WORRY, HIRO. YOU CAN DO IT! *clank! *- THOMAS, HELP ME! *narrator: BUT THE HARDER HIRO HUFFED, THE WORSE HE WOBBLED. *- KEEP PUFFING, HIRO! *narrator: MORE PARTS CLATTERED AND SCATTERED FROM HIRO'S ENGINE. *- THOMAS! *- YOU CAN DO IT, HIRO! *- I DON'T THINK HE CAN. *- HIRO KNEW SPENCER WAS RIGHT. THE MASTER OF THE RAILWAY WAS ONCE MORE A HEAP OF SCRAP. HIRO COULDN'T PUFF ON. Thomas races Spencer to Knapford station, and successfully wins, leaving Spencer to fall in the muddy marsh. *- THANK YOU, THOMAS. WITHOUT YOU, SPENCER WOULD NEVER HAVE FINISHED ON TIME. *- scoffs *- I HAVE TO GO TO KNAPFORD NOW. *- WHY? *- TO SEE SIR TOPHAM HATT. *narrator: SPENCER SNARLED. *- YOU'RE GOING TO TELL SIR TOPHAM HATT ABOUT THAT SILLY SCRAP ENGINE. I'LL GET THERE FIRST TO MAKE SURE YOUR PLAN DOESN'T WORK. THAT ENGINE WILL BE SENT TO THE SMELTER'S YARD, WHERE HE BELONGS! *narrator: SO SPENCER PUMPED HIS PISTONS AND CLICKETY-CLACKED AFTER THOMAS. THOMAS HEARD SPENCER'S WHEELS WHOOSHING AND WHIRRING BEHIND HIM. *- I'LL PUFF HARDEST. I'LL CHUFF QUICKEST. I KNOW I CAN! engine chugging *narrator: THOMAS AND SPENCER HAD THE RACE OF THEIR LIVES. THOMAS STEAMED OVER BRIDGES AND WHEESHED THROUGH TUNNELS. HE SLIPPED THROUGH JUNCTIONS AND RACED ROUND BENDS. engines chugging SPENCER THUNDERED AND ROARED. BUT HE COULDN'T GET IN FRONT OF THOMAS. AT A JUNCTION, THOMAS PUFFED AHEAD. THEN HE TURNED QUICKLY ONTO A SIDETRACK. SPENCER THUNDERED ON, THEN SCREECHED TO A STOP. SPENCER REVERSED BACK TO THE JUNCTION. HE RACED AFTER THOMAS ALONG THE NARROW TRACK. engine chugging THE RICKETY OLD TRACK WENT OVER MARSHLAND. THOMAS KNEW THAT IT WAS THE FASTEST WAY TO KNAPFORD. THOMAS HUFFED, AND SPENCER PUFFED. SPENCER WAS CLOSER AND CLOSER. THEN THERE WAS TROUBLE. THE TRACK WAS BROKEN, AND SPENCER WAS TOO HEAVY. WITH A CREAK AND A CRACK, THE TRACK SNAPPED BENEATH HIM. THE MIGHTY SPENCER SLID INTO THE MUDDY MARSH, THOMAS STOPPED. HE KNEW WHAT HAD HAPPENED, BUT HE COULD DO NOTHING. *I'M SORRY, SPENCER. I DIDN'T KNOW THE TRACK WAS BROKEN. I'LL GO ON AND GET HELP. I'LL BE BACK. *narrator: AND THOMAS STEAMED ON. Category:TrainBoy43